Cupcake anyone?
by clockworkwolf
Summary: Oliver just popped up there and he stuck there for awhile can the 1p's handle the 2p named Oliver
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people I am taking a break from my other story named Traveler and I am working on this. This month Friday the 13 was the worst day for me that day I smacked my head on a cabinet which ended up with me having a very large bump on the back of my head and then the next day I was hit with a stomach virus oh the awesomeness... Well I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters I only wish I could so enjoy ~ CWW **

_**Cupcake anyone~ **_

Oliver of coarse was doing what Oliver does best at making cupcakes. Though you never know which one is safe to eat.

Oliver just finished the last batch of cupcakes he had in the oven. He looked over the cupcakes and their colorfulness of some where bright pinks and blues the others purples and greens. He went to go wash his hands when he noticed he was beginning to fade. He could feel the magic in the air causing this he smiled at the thought of how he might have fun messing with who was summoning him. He checked himself to see if he had his trusty knife in his pink apron on him and he did good he was ready. Oliver faded completely now. He appeared to be in what looked a rather large meeting room. He was not alone. Every one in the room was just staring at him stunned. He looked next to himself to see a man with long light blond hair and was wearing a cape? In his hands it looked like he had a old spell book. 'That explains what happens' Oliver thought to him self. " France vat the Hell did you do!" Shouted a loud German man. He reminded Oliver of some one but he acts the opposite way this German did. Hmm Oliver hummed. " Wonderful this must be a opposite Dimension how lovely!" Oliver exclaimed smiling like a Cheshire cat. Every one paled. " Excuse me sir could you please tell us your name so ve could find a vay home for you?" the German said like he was very slowly like he was talking to a frightened animal" I'll tell you one because I have two sets of names" Oliver held up one hand " This hand will tell you one" Oliver holds up his other hand " And this hand I'll tell you the other" Oliver put his hands behind his back. Every one looked like he was crazy and who is to say he isn't. He looks around " Isn't any one going to choose one" He asks very cheerfully. A young Italian Jumps up" Ve~ I choose the right ! I choose the right!" The Italian yells and starts to jump up and down. Oliver raises his right hand " OK deary you chose my name, OK very merry old England at your service!" Oliver said and then started bowing very dramatically. A loud laughing fills the room and the source of it is a young man wearing a bomber jacket." HA HA HA HOLY SHIT" No one else was amused. Next thing you know Oliver some how appears behind the laughing guy holding his knife to his throat. " Please be a dear and not swear or next time wont be a warning that goes for every profanity I hear." Oliver said in a overly cheerful voice with a look that would make the worlds toughest man run home and hide under their bed crying out of fear. Every one in the room was freaking out. Oliver let the man go and walked over to the other man named France. " Would you be a dear and point out what spell you used please?" France looked like he was about to pee himself. He pointed to a line. Oliver grabbed the book and looked over the line." Well my Loves I'm stuck here for about a week so where am I going to stay?" Every one gulped. Every on pointed to a different person trying to make a excuse. Oliver sighed ' this is going to be a long week ' Oliver thought. " Oh my deary's it looks like we have a little problem let me help." Oliver went into his apron pocket and pulled out a hand full of straws. " Now these straws are all different sizes the person with the shortest one I spend a night with and the next size up I then spend the night with them got it?" Everyone nodded scared of being the first one to have him over. " Does any one have a bag I could possibly borrow?" Oliver looked around the room looking for his next victim eh hum I mean volunteer. Almost every one trembled under his neon blue eyes all except a tall platinum blond headed man all he did was smile very childishly and say to himself " I like this new person we will be friends da?"

**Well isn't Oliver a fun type of person he is my most favorite character ever even if he was never on the show he is a pretty awesome type of guy. Well Comment follow or favorite that would make me the most happiest person ever. If you have any questions you could pm me or post it in the comments till next time ~ CWW  
**


	2. The first Straw

**HA HA HA I'M SO COOL I just finished watching all of the Hetalia Axis powers episodes YAY. So I'm so happy right now I love that this sight shows how many people read my stories a lot of people have read my stuff so Thanks a lot to the people who read my stuff ;) So It's 1 am when I finished this and I'm still wired. I just finished eating a box of marshmallows covered in sugar shaped like birds also known as peeps so I'll be up awhile... So I'm Awesome and I don't own Hetalia but I still am pretty Awesome * Prussia walks into authors room* " Kesesesese Not as Awesome as me Fraulein Kesesese " HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE !? " My Awesomeness duh" * Runs after Prussia with lead pipe in hand with him screaming running away* _Half a hour__ later:_*Author walks back into room* OK now that is over enjoy ~ CWW * Prussia watching Author from window behind her***

Everyone in the silent room herd Russia and his comment scared them even more. Oliver looked around the room again " Anyone?" He asked a little annoyed. " Oh Mister other England you could barrow my bag!" Little Liechtenstein ran up to Oliver holding her small purse she emptied leaving a distressed Switzerland in her wake. 'She must have forgotten what this man just did' everyone in the room thought we'll looking at the terror filled Switzerland knowing her streak to zone out sometimes. " Thank you poppet you can just call me Oliver if you would like" Oliver said to the cute little girl in front of him. " Your welcome Mister Oliver" Liechtenstein said very happily. Oliver went to his forgotten tray of cupcakes that no one noticed he had and gave her one of his safe cupcakes." Here poppet I will give the bag back when we are done here" Oliver said handing her a pink cupcake wearing a true happy smile. He placed the straws in the bag. " OK now everyone pick a straw!" He went around the room holding the bag for the nations to grab their straw. ( Here's the order)

Russia

Germany and the rest of the Axis

Switzerland and Liechtenstein

France

America

Canada

Spain and Romano

Austria and Hungry

China

China sighed knowing that he was last and Russia was very happy hearing that he would be the first to have Oliver over. Germany cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.  
" Vell ve vill need someone to take our England's place until ve fix this mess I say ve call our England's brothers to see if any of them know how to fix this mess and could fill in for him" Well he was talking he kept a eye on Oliver. Everyone nodded in agreement. The last problem was who would call the brothers and tell them what happened.

When everything was put into motion Oliver felt so giddy he never traveled much. He would have to meet with his other self's brothers to see what they could do. He wondered what they might be like. They when it was situated was after he meet with the brothers he was to stay three days with Russia and three days with the other countries since no one know until the whole mess could be fixed they would still keep to the order.

Oliver was now at his 1p's house to meet his 1p brothers after this was done he would good to Russia's house. The driver pulled up to a rather medium sized mansion. Oliver slipped out and walked to the front door. He looked in to the drive way seeing his driver speeding away like his life depended on it 'hmm it must have been something I said ... all I talked about was my cupcakes I wonder why such a thing would scare him' Oliver thought watching the fleeing car.

_Hour earlier_

Oliver slipped into a car the nations told him would take him to his 1p counter parts house and that his 1p brothers were there waiting. The car drove away from the building the meeting was at. " My name is Oliver what would your name be if you don't mind me asking?'' Oliver said tiring to strike up a conversation. " Oh it is okay I don't mind my name is Steven" The driver said in a happy voice glad that it would not be such a quite ride. " It's nice to meet you Steven" Oliver said very cheerfully. " Oh if you would like Mister Oliver there are a case of cupcakes in that little mini fridge in between your seat" Steven said. That really excited Oliver he only had his own cupcakes but he wanted to try them. He opened the fridge and saw a small tray of chocolate cupcakes with purple icing with pink sugar on top. He bit into it and was very amazed with the taste but it was missing something. " These are good " Oliver said very happily trying to think of what was missing. " Thank you my daughter made them. There was to many so I brought them to work with me" " That was really nice of you!" Oliver thought for a minute. A little light bulb appeared above his head. " Oh you know what these need?" " What would that be Mister Oliver" Steven asked confused. " They need blood of course! With that they would be the best in the world could I possibly get this recipe?" Now Steven was freaking out 'Is this guy some crazy murder or something ' Steven thought ' Oh he is probably kidding that was foolish of me to think' " Sure I have it written in my note book in my bag if you would like to you could grab it and copy it down" Oliver carefully and skillfully maneuvered to where Steven said his note book was and looked through it for the recipe. "Ah ha here it is thank you chap!" He wrote it down and placed it in his pocket. The car was silent again. " Hey you now which is the best ingredient is from?" " No where?" Steven asked interested " They come from the corpses of your victims of course all those potty mouths and rude people" Now Steven was thoroughly scared that his hairs were standing on end. Through out the rest of the drive Oliver talked about the best ways of killing people and how they went amazing in his cupcakes all except the tongues with the naughty words they said. Now Steven was quite the rest of the drive scared for his life.

_Present_

Oliver knocked on the door excited to meet his 1p's brothers...

**Hey my readers thanks for the support even if you just read this or my other stuff thanks. THANK YOU PEOPLE FOLLOWING ME ! Hey if you would please comment Favorite or follow you would be on my awesome list which I do have. If you have a Question post it in the comments or PM me. Oh in a future chapter when Oliver goes to Switzerland , him and Liechtenstein will strike up a pretty odd friendship. If you read this then you will know so cool to that Thanks for reading ~ CWW**


	3. Showing Madness

**YaY tomorrows Christmas eve I'm so excited I hope every one loves their presents I made them. * Oliver walks into room wearing a pink scarf with a stitched cupcake on it's end* No fair Oliver that was for Christmas. ' Well Love I couldn't wait and I LOVE IT ! ' * Author blushes* Thank you I made it ' You now how to knit that's a amazing skill Love' Thank you * Author smiles * OK I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters so enjoy ^J^ **

Oliver knocked on the door happily.

On the other side of the door all 4 of 1p England's brothers were fighting over a bottle of whiskey they found in England's desk. Though it was more of Whales just watching Scotland and the Ireland twins fight we'll he sips his Tea. He was distracted from the fight by the pounding on the door ' He must be here ' Whales thought to himself. He had herd of the 2p's but had never dealt with them before, so he was not sure what to expect. The three didn't notice him having left yet ,So they kept yelling and swearing at each other.

Oliver was smiling when the door opened to see a little taller then him man with short light blond hair and bushy eyebrows but his were a little darker then his hair. He had emerald green eyes and a narrow face. He was dressed in a dark blue dress coat and pants. He was also wearing a white dress shirt. He took in the mans appearance as the man took in his. All of a sudden they herd a loud crash and a long line of swearing coming from that direction. " Hello My name is Whales but if you would like you could call me Dylan" Whales looked into Oliver's eyes seeing them change from neon blue to swirling with bright pink. Whales also noticed the change of expression Oliver had from happy to a murderess face that would mentally scar anyone. He was frozen to the spot. Next thing Whales knew Oliver pulled out a butchers knife and was heading towards the loud swearing. He unfroze and ran trying to stop Oliver or at least get ahead of him to warn his brothers. He ran past Oliver into the room the fight was taking place in and he slammed the door. That caught his brothers attention and they looked at him confused. " Wha the Hell wrong w'th you Dylan?" Scotland yelled at Whales. Just then the blade of a knife was seen sticking out from the door right next to Whales head. " Such rude people saying so many profanities should not be around you should open the door so you can get your punishment Chaps" A blood chilling giggle not laugh but giggle was herd from the other side of the four brothers. They barricaded the door then, about a hour passed and Oliver calmed down after stabbing the door thousands of times and was now leaning on the door." If you don't want to die today you could always pay the swear jar you know." The four brothers just stared at the door. " Why the Hell didn't you mention that earlier you arse !" Scotland yelled. In response the knife started its attack on the door again. " OK OK we will pay the jar just stop" Northern Ireland yelled " OK chaps! " A happy overly sweet voice answered. They started to move the chairs and desks out of the way hesitantly. They then opened the door to see a overly happy Oliver. " Oh hello my name is Oliver it is a big pleasure to meet you all !" Oliver said we'll sticking his hand out to shake. The others were very confused 'wasn't it just a few minutes ago that he was trying to kill us ?' They all thought at the same time. They all shoke Oliver's hand and stood in the hallway with a awkward atmosphere surrounding them. Suddenly Oliver pulled out a jar out of seemingly never ending pockets and held it out to them. They stared at it confused. "Well are you not going to pay the swear jar ?" Oliver said with a little pink swirl starting to appear in his eyes. They stared wide eye for a second and then reached for their back pockets and grabbed their wallets and took out money and placed it in the jar, though when Whales went to place his money in he was stopped." you are fine chap I didn't hear any nasty words from you" Whales gave a sigh and placed the money back into his wallet.

Minute had passed since the incident and they were all in England basement looking for any clues as to get Oliver back home. Two hours had passed and nothing." Well I don' see anything that would help" Scotland said tiredly. Whales just stared at Oliver for most of the time. The Ireland twins were looking through the library for an clues upstairs from were everyone else was. Oliver through at the time everyone was looking just watched happily enjoying the company. " So do you have any idea what to do" Whales asked Oliver. " Nope !" Oliver said happily but giving a hint that he knew something. Whales sighed " let me rephrase that ,do you know or have anything that could help us?" " YUP !" Oliver said loudly. " Then why didn't ya say so !" Scotland shouted with his face going a little red. " Because no one asked" Oliver replied slyly. Both Whales and Scotland let out a long sigh. " Can we see it ?" Whales asked " whats the magic word ?" Oliver asked. " Can we please see it." "YUP! " Scotland started to rub his temples. Oliver reached into his God only knows how big pocket and pulled out a large black leather bound book. Their eyes widened seeing the book it was their brothers grimmerie he never left it out of his reach. ' Damn he going to be pissed were ever he is' Scotland thought. " Could you show what page and spell was used maybe it will have a description and a reversal spell." Whales asked with a thoughtful face. " Magic word ?" Oliver teased smiling a cheshire cat grin. Whales and Scotland both sighed. They were getting used to Oliver's childishness and thy learned not to swear around him. With that thought they both sweat dropped. " OK please show us !" Scotland snapped. Oliver gave out a child like giggle and opened to the page. " Here " He pointed to the spell and Scotland took the book looking over the spell. " Well kid it's going to be awhile this thing has to wear off " Oliver smiled ' YAY I get to stay a long time ' Oliver was cheering mentally to him self but physically jumping up and down. " OK NOW I'M OFF TO RUSSIA'S YAY !" Oliver cheered and ran off with the grimmerie in hand to the front porch to wait for his car to come. The Twins came down when they herd Scotland yelling. They all sweat dropped at the mention of Russia.

The 4 Brothers gave a sigh watching the car with Oliver start to drive to the airport. ' What will the world do with those two put together he will only be hear for a couple months oh well he's not my problem now' was the last thought they had before heading to their own homes.

**Hey people for Englands brothers they are fan made characters but I don't own them I found pictures made of them and thought what the hell and wrote them in. OK I'm so happy right now I hope every one has a AMAZING Christmas if you celebrate if not have a amazing day any way. Fun fact : Christmas trees originated from Korea da ze ~) (WHAT KOREA WHEN DID YOU GET HERE! OUT! and no Christmas trees originated from Germany not Korea. If I;m wrong please correct me I just remember learning that awhile in school. OK Thank You WORLD FOR READING please comment telling me if you like this or favorite or follow that would be a awesome Christmas present. P.S. I Do know how to knit and sew and cross stitch so I'm such a old lady... Nope I'm still in my teens YAY OK und frohe weihnachten ~ German : And Merry Christmas**


	4. Russia and Ollie

**Hey people glad your reading warning there is a scene full of killing and more then normal swearing so you could skip if you want Oliver is a total kick but in the scene so read if you want. Well this is the longest chapter by far so cool to that. My Christmas was amazing I got all the Hetalia series now which I almost passed out when I opened that present, I wish I did but I do not own Hetalia enjoy~ **

Oliver was now on a plane heading to Russia. ' YAY I'M GOING TO RUSSIA! YAY I'M GOING TO RUSSIA' Oliver thought and was bouncing up in down in his seat much to the annoyance of the man sitting next to him. The flight was long and Oliver fell asleep for most of it. He woke up a hour before landing to see a very startled man next to him apparently he talks in his sleep. The rest of the time Oliver was trying to start a conversation with his neighbor but the poor man was scared out of his wits with what he herd from Oliver when he was asleep so Oliver had basically had a one sided conversation with only nods as a response

They finally landed. Oliver only had his carry on so he went right to the baggage clam to find the person picking him up. ' I wonder how I got through with my knife in my pocket... oh well it could just be my enlarger spell i have on them' Oliver thought looking for a sign saying his name. He looked through a crowd of people only to see a wide space open around a very tall man holding a sign with his name. Everyone gave the man space like they were scared of or highly respected him. " IVAANN !" Oliver yelled running toward the towering figure. " Hello comrade Oliver " Oliver looked up to Russia giving him a glittering smile. Russia then gave Oliver a confused look. " How did you know my human name? " Russia asked tilting his head to a side giving him a innocent look. " Oh I have my own way of finding stuff out no worries " Oliver said sweetly making Russia shiver. Russia frowned ' I am not afraid of Oliver' He looked at Oliver we'll leading him to his car ' Am I ? He has a threatening aura hidden I can feel it' Before he knew it Russia was at the car. " Are you OK Ivan ? " Oliver asked worried. He had noticed the expression on Russia's face. " I am fine comrade thank you for worrying " Russia replaced his frowning face with a gental smiling one. Only his sisters ever worried about him like that it made him happy knowing Oliver cared. The whole car ride Oliver talked about his trip and about his cupcakes Russia gladly listened still wearing a gental smile. They arrived at Russia's large house. Russia parked the car and grabbed Oliver's small bag. He frowned ' Oliver has no clothes maybe later I could take him shopping ' He smiled thinking about getting to spend time with his friend. They both walked in only to hear a type of bouncing noise. Russia looked around and saw Ukraine happily waving " Hello Brother I came over and brought a special treat made with fresh milk but you weren't home so I put in your fridge. Oh I also brought in your mail you have a box of paper work I asked Estonia what to do with it and he took it and put it in your office." Ukraine rattled on with a happy face on. That then changed when she remembered something " Oh Brother my boss told me to stay away from you!" She then started whaling. Russia sighed the papers had to be done by tonight he had to find someone to take Oliver shopping. Then it struck him. " Big sister Ukraine could you please do me a favor my friend here needs to go shopping for clothes and I have to do that paper work could you please take him?" Russia asked looking to Oliver. Ukraine then stopped mid cry and looked to Oliver her eyes full of happiness " I would love to Brother!" She smiled to her Brother. Russia gave sigh. Ukraine ran and grabbed Oliver by the arm dragging him out of the house. Ukraine then popped her head in the house again " Brother could I barrow money for Mr. Oliver's clothes ? " Russia handed her some money then she was on her way.

Oliver through the whole ordeal just smiled while being pulled to different stores by Ms. Ukraine she was nice. They bought him many bright colored clothes and different bow ties. The colors were mostly bright blue and pink and tan pants. ' Ms. Ukraine is very nice she even found the best clothes for me' Oliver thought smiling at the young women.

They both were going through the city going back to Russia's house when a group of thuggish looking men started following them from behind but Ms. Ukraine didn't notice... Oliver did. He could see the lust in their eyes we'll looking at Miss Ukraine. That made him disgusted. More men started to walk up to them from the front. The whole area they where they were was empty all except them and the other men. Oliver smirked as they kept coming toward him and his new friend...

**Warning this is going to get bloody and with much swearing if you don't want to read skip to the End of the fight you have been warned  
**

Oliver grabbed Ukraine with his not full hands and started to run down a ally with a dead end. Oliver knew it ended. The thugs started to enter the ally not knowing the risk they were taking. Ukraine was hyperventilating she was so scared. " It's going to be fine Love just go and hide behind that dumpster and close your eyes I don't want you to see this. I will get you when this is over." Oliver said in a out of character monotone like voice. Ukraine took the bags he had and ran to the dumpster to hide. " Remember Love close your eyes." And she did. " Well well well what do we have hear what happened o your little bitch you had with you we really liked her" The leader of the group came forward looking Oliver up and down. A inhuman growl came from Oliver surprising the leader a bit. " Well he have a fighter here boys maybe it would be fun to give him a lesson" The leader smirked. Oliver's head hung down for a moment then flung up revealing Neon bright pink eyes full of blood lust. The leader took a step back. " Damn freak whats with the eyes ,weren't they blue ?" One of the other thugs yelled from behind the leader. Oliver's face contorted into one of pure madness. He reached in to his endless pocket and brought out a overly large butchers knife. With that action the leader pulled out his gun and took a shot trying to hit Oliver but missed. They group was about thirteen or twelve people. They all took out their weapons and the ally went quite. " Just give us that Bitch and we will let you go" The leader warned only to be met with a crazed voice. " Ring around the Rosie " It started in a demented voice. The thugs then started to attack. " Pockets Full of posies " Oliver continued we'll stabbing a man through the neck cutting the head off half way making the body fall backwards and the head hang back covering a wall of the ally in crimson blood. The others looked horrified looking at their fallen co-worker. " Don't just stand there get that son of a bitch !" The leader yelled to his underlings. The smart ones fled. The ones still there ran towards Oliver shooting at him. Oliver dodged each bullet with a inhuman speed. " Ashes Ashes They all fall down " Oliver said killing the rest off plunging his knife into their hearts and heads ending them with one blow. The only one standing now was the leader. " Well now Sir it seems that you have to be punished for that bad potty mouth you have " Oliver said smiling with his chesire cat grin that was bigger then his regular one and was full of more evil. The leader dropped to his knees looking over the dead bodies of his co-workers with a shocked expression. Oliver slowly strode towards him knife at his side. Out of fear the leader pointed his gun at Oliver and shot. The sound echoed through the ally. Oliver looked to his shoulder and saw the fabric turn dark crimson. He was enraged! With one stroke he cut the mans head clean off.

**End of the fighting**

Oliver walked to wear Ukraine was hiding and he heard her sobbing. He rapped his arms around her and let her calm down. His eyes were still pink but the blood lust was gone. " Now now Ms. Ukraine it's all right those vulgarer men are gone now. We should go back to 's house it's getting dark." Oliver said calmly. " We should ,brother would hate for us to be out so late lets go" Ukraine said we'll standing up. Oliver quickly stood up and covered her eyes for her not to see the scene around her hiding spot. He lead her out of the ally with her still holding the shopping bags. Oliver and Ms. Ukraine then walked back to Russia's house with Oliver watching out for any more threats to his new friend. He was very protective of his friends.

Oliver waved to the leaving women as she bounced to her bosses car. " Bye Mr. Oliver thank you for saving me " She smiled and waved back. Russia looked at Oliver confused. Russia then looked at Oliver's eyes seeing them slowly fading from pink to his normally bright blue eyes. Oliver smiled at Russia " I am making lots of new friends here I am going to miss you and Ms. Ukraine" Oliver then gave a small saddened smile. Russia then gave Oliver a large hug. " Would you like to help me make some cupcakes for the other nations I have recipe that will make anyone who eats them start dancing ballet it is very entertaining to watch" Oliver said with hopeful look towards the large Russian. " I have a meeting tomorrow we could hand them out to them, I would very much like to see them dance lets comrade Oliver" Oliver and Russia then started on those cupcakes anticipating for the next day.

**Aww Ollie is so protective of his friends that's so sweet. Now only if in real life such cupcakes existed that would be amazing. OK THANK YOU PEOPLE ALL AROUND THE WORLD WHO READ THIS. Hey my Comrades please comment follow or favorite da ? Oh if you have any questions PM me or post it in the comments I do my best to answer them till next time ciao~ CWW **


	5. The cupcakes

**Yay I'm back sorry for the long wait I have been busy with the holidays and other stuff. Well so far this month was interesting I died my hair a blue black color and its pretty kick but awesome. I also got all the Hetalia world series and I watched them all. Well I wanted to add my two friend in this chapter so they help with the cupcakes. By the way the story at the end in the author notes my friend wrote it so its hers... I do not own Hetalia at all so enjoy the cupcakes everybody ~ **

Russia and Oliver just finished frosting the last of the vanilla cupcakes with a light violet frosting and added rainbow sugar sprinkles. They stayed up very late working on the special cupcakes so they felt dead on their feet. Russia sluggishly showed Oliver to the guest room then went to his own room. When they both entered their rooms they flopped onto their own bed.

Russia woke up at his normal early time and walked to the kitchen to start on breakfast for himself and his new he entered the kitchen he was surprised to see Oliver over the stove cooking what looked like pancakes with chocolate chips in them. He then glanced at the clock hanging on the wall to his left. It read 6:46 so he didn't wake up late. Russia just stood there for a few seconds and just shrugged it off. " Hello Comrade you wake up pretty early" Russia said as he sat down at the sat a the counter. Oliver turned and gave the large Russian a closed eye smile and turned back to his work. " Well I usually get up at 5 but I woke up at 10 to 6 and I saw you were still asleep so I started cooking since we have a long day ahead of us." Oliver said in a excited way. Russia looked toward the door and saw cupcakes all packed up and ready to go. He smiled excited for the meeting now.

The rest of the mourning went by with the two men sitting and eating their food. Both with a excited gleam in their eyes mixed with mischief.

Oliver and Russia packed the car with the cupcakes carefully put in the back seat so they wouldn't fall and smash with the long drive they had. The long 3 hour drive was passed with conversations and music from the radio in the car. They parked in the parking lot with a large school bus a few spaces away. They looked questioningly at it. " Well it looks like a field trip or something." Russia stated. Oliver shrugged in response. The two walked to the side doors for the back seat and each grabbed two boxes of cupcakes leaving a whole lot more making it so they would have to make multiple trips to the car and the building. They walked to building with their first load in hand. To their surprise two girls were at the door ho;ding it open for them. " Would you like some help with those sirs ?" The blond wearing a Death the Kid shirt asked and the reddish brown haired girl wearing a black long sleeved shirt nodded in agreement at helping the two men. They both looked to be around 13-14 years old. " That would be wonderful poppets!" Oliver said and Russia nodded. Oliver and Russia walked into the building heading to the room with food for the lunch break. Oliver looked back to the two girls and saw them standing there a little confused at what to do now. " If you want you could come with us so we can put these away an then we could go get the others. " Oliver said happily and they both smiled and began to follow. They all got to the room and the blond opened the door and Oliver looked around the room for a place to put them and he saw Russia set them down in the corner and he did the same. They left the room with the girls trailing behind them. They all got to the entrance and they herd a yelling coming towards them. " GABBY TAYLOR WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING!" A angry looking women came walking and being followed by many other teens towards the two girls. Oliver giggled at what was yelled and Russia looked rather amused about it. The angry looking women very visibly blushed when she noticed the two men standing behind the girls. " I'm there teacher and I'm sorry sirs if they have bothered you in anyway." The teacher said staring at the girls. The tension was broken then by Oliver. " Oh it's all right they were helping us if you don't mind could they continue ?" Oliver said as more of a command then a question with a sharp tone in his voice. The teacher looked at Oliver with a expression of annoyance but then that changed when she looked up to the quiet Russian with a deep purple aura surrounding him. " u-umm ho-how long would you need them for? " The teacher asked visibly shaking. " Most likely till the end of our meeting the others shouldn't mind" Oliver said happily clapping his hands together. The teacher sweat dropped " When will it end ?" The teacher asked. Oliver looked at his watch seeing that it was 9 and the meeting didn't start till 10. " Well we are early right now and it should end at 3 if needed we could always drop them off at their homes!" The teacher then looked at the Russian and started shaking again. " OK then I will be going now" The teacher announced then quickly ushered the other teens leaving the two girls with the two men. They both sweat dropped at their teachers actions. " Well then shall we get to work ?" with that they all got to work loading the cupcakes in the room with the rest of the cupcakes.

They all then began to leave the room where the cupcakes were. Oliver warned the girls about the cupcakes and what they do so when it was time they could brace themselves. They all walked into the meeting room and since Canada was the only one there they got to get to choose their seats easily. As the room began to fill Gabby( The Reddish/Brown haired girl) pulled out a not book and began to draw and Taylor ( The blond with the Death the Kid shirt) kept glancing toward Germany and blushing every time he looked at her. A loud clatter was herd and a very annoyed looking Scotland came through the door wearing a suit surprising the people who knew him. He looked at Oliver and paled a little and he sat down. " Vell it looks like everyone is here as you all know Scotland here is filling in for England since his disappearance" Everyone then looked toward Oliver. " and it seems that ve have two guests to day vould you mind introducing yourselves please? " Gabby looked up at Germany and stood up " My name is Gabby and my favorite thing is drawing manga and watching anime" With that she sat down Japan then looked at Gabby interested when she mentioned manga and anime. " You next" Germany then turned and looked toward Taylor making her blush" Hello my name is Taylor and I also draw and read anime and manga " She then sat down then and again Japan looked at both girls interested. " OK now on with the meeting lets start with ... " The meeting went by slowly because Oliver stuck there he started passing notes to Gabby, Taylor, Russia, and surprisingly Liechtenstein.

The lunch break started at 12 and everyone went to grab some food. During the little time they had before the meeting re-started Oliver passed out his cupcakes to everyone other then himself, Russia, Taylor, Gabby, and Liechtenstein though the little girl didn't notice since she was to concentrated on looking at Taylor's and Gabby's drawings. Evey one then ate their cupcake. Oliver left the room for a minute and came back with a large speaker and a Ipod. Every one looked at him confused. He plugged every thing in and started the music. Every one began freaking out when they all began to rise and began dancing to thriller. Russia and Oliver began laughing madly, Gabby was smiling a chesire cat smile, Taylor was giggling, and Liechtenstein was having a giggling fit. The song then changed to a slow dance and to not to many peoples surprise Romano was dancing with Spain but was cursing loudly the whole time, Prussia was dancing with a angry Hungary, Greece was dancing with Turkey and they looked like they wanted to destroy each other, Italy was happily dancing with Japan surprisingly, and at some point Germany grabbed and started dancing with Taylor making her go bright red. The song ended and a Tango began. Taylor was stuck with Germany but escaped during a spin. Spain was smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. The rest of the meeting went by like this and Just before the last song ended Russia, Oliver, Gabby, Taylor left so they wouldn't get caught. They did leave Liechtenstein there because they would rather not be shot by the angry Swiss who was dancing with Austria.

All four made it to the car and started the car and drove away as fast as they could. " Well that was amusing yes?" Russia chuckled. " It was amazing!" Gabby and Taylor said in unison.

After a long drive Russia and Oliver dropped off Taylor and Gabby at their own homes and headed back to Russia's house to make get started on dinner after the long day they had.

**OK here is my friend's story can you guess who her favorite Hetalia character is ? **

**Taylor and Gabby were lost in the large meeting building walking around. Randomly Mifune from soul eater pops out of no where and began to hug Taylor. Gabby just then walks away. A fuming Germany walks up to Mifune and dumps a whole cup of poison beer down his throat and he grabs Taylor hugging her and runs away leaving the crime scene laughing creepily.**

**The End **

**Welp could you guess who if so you get can go and buy yourself some PASTAAA ! YAY Please Comment, Follow, Or Favorite till next time BYE~  
**


End file.
